My Trip to Paris
by TerriT
Summary: A story that i wrote for a writing club that i am in.


My computer blasted music all throughout my room as I closed my eyes, and imagined that I finished all my school work. I always had a good imagination, and I thought of the presents I would get for graduating and everyone finally paying attention to me. Then, to my dismay, someone turned of my music and interrupted my day dream. I opened my eyes to see a little fairy sitting on my computer. I just stared at it, blinked, and then I pinched myself. I looked at the fairy and blinked once again. It was looking at me and smiling. The fairy was about six inches tall and had transparent butterfly wings that were a greenish color and she was wearing this white dress and had short hair. I had to be dreaming but this seems so real. "Hello?"

"Hi!" said the fairy in a somewhat squeaky voice.

"Hi," I said back.

"Why did you stop learning French?"

"Because it was hard," I replied.

"Then why did you start learning Japanese, you think it is easier?"

"Um…Yes."

The fairy kicked my forehead and looked at me, "Are you crazy?"

"Some people say that."

"Look, you need to learn French, it is essential," the fairy ordered.

"No I need to see a psychiatrist."

Two tickets appeared on my desk.

"You aren't seeing things I really exist. Tell no one how you got these tickets but bring someone with you to Paris to learn why French is so important."

And with that the fairy flew out my window.

I picked up the tickets, "There is no way I could go to Paris, I have to much work to do," I thought, "But a chance like this doesn't come every day."

I decided I would go. Now I had to choose who was coming with me.

While I was thinking a gust of wind swept through my room and took the tickets with it out my window. I ran down the stairs and out the door trying to keep track of my tickets. The wind mocked me by making it come within reach and then fly off. I continued to run after the tickets and then someone caught them.

"Those are mine!" I yelled to who caught them.

The person who caught them was none other than Hiei. I put my hand out so he could give them back but he just grinned evilly, "I don't think so."

"Those tickets are mine, now give them back," I demanded.

Hiei handed one to me and walked off.

I knew I could never get that ticket back and decided it was for the best, at least now I have someone to talk to on the plane.

72 hours later

I was walking on the streets of Paris, with Hiei following me.

"You have no clue what you are doing right?"

I looked at him, the only thing he has done since I got here was annoy me.

"I know exactly where I am going," I said through grinded teeth.

"And where is that?" he asked.

"The airport."

"Going so soon," he asked mokingly.

"Yes, I am going home."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know any French, I can't get a hotel room. I don't have any money since you took it all away from me and my bags were stolen. The only thing I have is this ticket."

"Yes that's right, you are worthless. You can't even go to Paris without become more of a loser."

'But I have something that you don't."

"And what is that?"

"I am not some short freak."

Hiei seemed to get angry at my remark, but I didn't care. I was pretty sure I knew where the airport was and I would be home soon.

And then the fairy appeared to me, "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Now do you understand why you should learn French?"

"No, I will never learn French!" I yelled at the fairy

BANG

Someone through a rock at my head, and then I fell.

I looked up and saw myself in my room. "Huh?"

My music was still playing and the window was open but there weren't any fairies or tickets. I was just dreaming. I pressed the mute button on my keyboard and went downstairs to the kitchen. I was pouring a glass of water when my mom walks in with the mail.

"I decided that I am going to give your present now," my mom says to me.

"You mean for graduation?"

"Yes, here it is."

She handed me a package I opened it and saw a little fairy doll and two tickets to Paris.

"Your brother got you that toy, he said you would like it."

I looked at the fairy and the tickets, and fainted.

THE END


End file.
